


what's that word again, it starts with an e

by fujinoookami



Series: Cherry Blossoms in the Wake of Summer [3]
Category: AKB48, After School (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujinoookami/pseuds/fujinoookami
Summary: Kaeun thinks that it's a really bad idea, but she's also thankful.





	what's that word again, it starts with an e

This wasn’t so bad – she thinks.

Maybe because she expected the worse.

Expected nothing but gruesome coaching.

Expected nothing but constant pressure.

She was wrong in all sorts.

 

This feels more like a summer camp if anything

–that’s what Kaeun decided on the first night in which Choi Yena suggested they celebrate as a class.

It was a reasonable idea that everyone agreed on.

After all, they did so well and gave it all their best. A little reward for their hard work shouldn’t be so bad.

Though she should have known better that when Yena said celebration, she meant a campfire.

 

_“Yeah??”_

_“Yeah!!”_

 

She felt the need to be that one agonizingly cautious member in a group project who opposes to every single thing that sounded like a bad idea to her ears.

Choi Yena and fire?

It’s not that she doesn’t trust the girl, but she’s not ready to have her name make a cameo in the headlines either as one with the group of arsonists who set a dorm building on fire.

Knowing how the media works, it is a likely title for a front page of a newspaper.

So, she decided that she should really say something about this.

If not her, who would?

 

“ _Etto.. Kaeun-san?_ ”

 

Or so she thought she could be that one right now.

 

Playing heroine could wait another five minutes.

 _This_ is a lot more important.

 

It’s really not.

 

But Miyawaki Sakura called out to her and she’s already formulating a million ways to greet her as she turns around to face her.

 

She came up with one.

 

It was to act normal.

 

The last thing she wanted is for this moment to be the first and last time for Sakura to ever speak to her again all because instead of saying ‘hello,’ she asked for her LINE or KaTalk right off the bat – if she even uses either.

Thus, she settled for a _normal_ act and she hopes that when she said ‘yes’ she didn’t sound suspiciously excited.

 

Sakura wore a smile.

The kind that is both unsure of whether it was fine for her to just reach out to her out of nowhere, and one that is embarrassed because of the existing wall between them that is in the form of communication.

Sakura struggled to make a coherent sentence out of bits and pieces of a foreign language she recently learned in a rush.

The sight is undeniably adorable in a certain way, but also pitiful.

 

“It’s alright. You can speak to me this way.”

“Really? Thank goodness!”

“Yes, really.”

 

She chuckled and so did Sakura whose laugh she decided is just as pretty.

“I can’t believe this! I was getting really flustered!”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re fine.”

 

She explained the whole commotion. The entire idea of having a campfire somewhere she’s more than sure that none of them have any idea where exactly and she doubts Yena does too, and Kwon Eunbi‘s suggestion of wearing their jerseys to which Yena hit the highest high-pitched note she could muster right on the spot.

(She concluded that anything sparkly could make Yena lose her mind. She wasn’t so surprised.)

 

Sakura listened to her attentively.

She would nod her head and she would also giggle at remarks she finds amusing.

She would also smile and hum softly while listening and watching her talk.

 

How can someone look so beautiful even by just simply existing right beside her?

 

Forget about possibly having her name tagged along in a newspaper headline about arson.

Sakura is a priority.

**Author's Note:**

> miyu is busy agreeing on every suggestions for the campfire please don't bother multilingual dean stan thanks.


End file.
